


Forgive Me?

by GoldenDaydreams



Series: Annual Halloween Malec Fics [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Dressed Up, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Gratuitous Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, It was supposed to be fluff, Jace Wayland Is A Good Bro, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, Supportive Siblings, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDaydreams/pseuds/GoldenDaydreams
Summary: Alec forgets about Halloween, and gets stuck working. Magnus is totally disappointed. Jace is a good parabatai and get's his bro an out. Alec surprises Magnus. Smut ensues.(Happy Halloween 2017!)





	Forgive Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, this was going to be a fluffy story where Alec surprised Magnus all dressed up, but then it just wouldn't work and this happened instead and now it's not really fluff so much as it's so much smut. *sigh* Whatever, I didn't edit, so hopefully it's not garbage.

If Magnus was pressed into deciding his favourite holiday, he’d have to say Halloween. The other holidays had their pros, but Halloween meshed dressing up, and candy- how could one go wrong? When one added the massive party he held at Pandemonium, he could also tack on the major financial benefits. Then there was Alec dressing up as Magnus himself last year.

“Darling,” Magnus sauntered into the kitchen where Alec was chopping vegetables for a stir-fry. “Shall we do a partnered theme this year?”

“Hmm?” Alec glanced over his shoulder and raised a brow.

Magnus sighed. “Halloween is coming up. Remember?”

“Oh.” Alec sliced through the green pepper, and then paused again. “I completely forgot about it.” He glanced over his shoulder again with a grimace. “I may have picked up an extra shift at work. Raj wanted the night off. I didn’t think-“

“You’re working.” Magnus frowned. “On Halloween.”

Alec sighed. “I’m sorry, I know you were looking forward to it.”

“Can’t you get someone to work for you?”

“No,” Alec replied. “I was Raj’s last resort. Most everyone will be on active duty.” He threw the green peppers into the wok. “I had like eight reports on my desk, training with Clary, and a mission with Jace, I’m sorry I wasn’t wondering why the schedule was so heavy that night.”

Magnus tossed his tablet with his plans on the kitchen island. “It’s alright,” he said dejectedly. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist from behind, and rested his head between his boyfriend’s shoulder blades. “There is always next year, Angel.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec said, his voice soft, and quiet. “You mad?”

“I’m disappointed, I looked forward to going out and having a fun night with you,” Magnus held his boyfriend a little tighter.

“I’ll plan us a date,” Alec offered. “I can’t do Halloween, but maybe I can think up something fun for us to do on one of my off days?”

“That’s sweet,” Magnus said, he kissed the back of Alec’s neck. “I need to get my orders in for work.”

“Alright, dinner will be done soon.”

::

On Halloween night, Magnus watched Alec get ready for the Institute. His grey sweater with black shoulders, black jeans, black socks, black gloves, black jacket. He pouted as Alec pulled on his black leather jacket, and pulled his black combat boots from the closet. “Darling, you need some colour in your wardrobe.”

“I have colour in my wardrobe.” ALec finished tying the laces and shot Magnus a smirk. “I just don’t wear any of it.”

Magnus sighed. “It’s tragic, really.”

“It’s impractical for hunting if I’m walking around in bright clothes.”

“A pattern wouldn’t kill you.”

“Why take the chance,” Alec said.

That earned him a swat in the arm from Magnus. “Don’t joke like that.”

Alec gave Magnus a quick kiss. “I have to go, I’m going to be late to meet Jace and Izzy as it is.”

“Did Biscuit get the night off?” Because that would be entirely unfair.

“Not really,” Alec said. “She’s not with us, but she’s working something with the werewolves.” He shrugged. “Full moon on Halloween.” He opened the door, but pivoted back for one more kiss, this time lingering a little. “I’ll make it up to you. Promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Magnus said softly.

“Have fun tonight” Alec said. “Text me when you’re leaving Pandemonium, okay?”

It wasn’t an uncommon request from Alec. Magnus didn’t use portals when he’d been drinking- as he surely would be at this party, and Alec always wanted to know when he left, and again when he got home. His Shadowhunter worried, and Magnus found it endearing. “I will, be safe.”

“Always.”

::

“You’re more uptight that usual,” Isabelle noted, walking between her brothers in six-inch heeled boots.

“I am not,” Alec said.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “You’re missing a big party with Magnus, one that Magnus goes all out on, and always drinks a bunch, and dances, and his costumes-“

“Could you not?” Alec requested.

“Jealous?”

“I know how much Magnus loves this holiday, his excitement has been waning ever since I told him I’d be working,” Alec sighed. “I… I wanted to spend it with him, and instead, I’m here.”

“I’m starting to think you don’t like our company,” Jace said in jest.

Alec stayed quiet, he didn’t need to deny the comment, his siblings knew damn well how much he loved them.

“By the Angel, Alec,” Jace shouted suddenly.

“What?” Alec jumped looking around, then back to his parabatai.

“I can’t believe that demon sliced you like that!”

“What? Are you insane? Did you have a drink or ten while I wasn’t looking?” Alec’s face scrunching with confusion.

“It does look really bad,” Isabelle said with a smile.

“We should take you to a warlock,” Jace said.

“Jace, no,” Alec warned.

“He’s so pale, it’s a good thing we know a warlock,” Isabelle said.

Alec let out a chuckle. “You two are ridiculous. I can’t leave you here alone.”

“Clary is done with Luke and the werewolves, she’s headed here,” Jace wiggled his phone, the text display lit, but moving too fast to read. “There were only three assigned to this route. Clary was going to be off duty once she finished with Luke, now you will be instead.”

Alec adjusted the strap of his quiver. “I… I shouldn’t skirt my duties like this.”

“It was Raj’s duty to begin with,” Jace said. “Now be gone with you. I know you have plans with that boyfriend of yours.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Isabelle said, turning him by the shoulders and giving him a firm shove in the right direction.

“Use protection!” Jace shouted.

“We don’t,” Alec shouted back, grinning when he heard both Jace and Isabelle laughing.

::

Hiding things from Magnus was easy, even if it did come with a bunch of trust. There was a chest at the end of the bed, incredibly ornate, and more Magnus’s style than Alec’s, but it was where Alec kept things. Not his clothing, he had drawers and a section of the walk in closet, and not weapons, as he had a lock box inside of the wardrobe for that. No, _things._ He never locked it, trusted Magnus enough that he never bothered with a locking rune.

Inside he had; a few magazines- mostly Men’s Fitness where he actually learned a thing or two for training (the pictures weren’t bad either,) an origami lotus flower that Magnus had made for him once when they were just sitting around on a rainy day, several books that he’d purchased over the years and thought he might read again, a bag of his favourite candy, and the costume pieces he’d planned on surprising Magnus with. He hadn’t actually thought he’d get the chance to wear them on Halloween (not that he would wear them out), but now that the opportunity arose, he happily took them from the chest.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he took it out.

**From: MAGNUS BANE- Leaving Pandemonium.**

Alec stared down at his phone, and frowned. It wasn’t even midnight yet. Magnus usually stayed until the place closed down at two in the morning.

**To: MAGNUS BANE- It’s still early. Everything ok?**

Alec waited anxiously until his phone buzzed again.

**From: MAGNUS BANE- Not the same without u.**

His eyes shifted from his phone to the components of the costume. He started to strip off his clothes, tossing them to the corner of the room. He needed to hurry.

**To: MAGNUS BANE- I’ll keep my promise to make it up to you.**

**From: MAGNUS BANE- Just stay safe. Come home after the hunt?**

Alec smiled at the phone.

**To: MAGNUS BANE- See you then. Text when you are home safe.**

**From: MAGNUS BANE- I could probably just portal.**

**To: MAGNUS BANE- DO NOT. I HAVE ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT WITHOUT YOU GETTING STUCK IN SOME INTER-DIMENSIONAL BLACK HOLE.  
**

**From: MAGNUS BANE- Could. Didn’t say would. Relax.**

Alec sent a sigh emoji, then a kiss emoji.

Magnus sent back a row of hearts in every colour.

Alec knew he had only twenty three minutes between the time Magnus got picked up by a taxi, and when it would likely roll up to the apartment. Traffic would be light, and taxis were always speeding. Taking a deep breath, he figured if he rushed, he could be ready.

::

Magnus threw open the door to his apartment with a careless flick of the wrist. He was in a terrible mood. It wasn’t really Alec’s fault- the boy had never really bothered with mundane holidays until he and Magnus started dating, and even then, he always forgot about them unless Magnus continuously reminded him. It wasn’t even all that surprising that Alec had picked up a shift, forgetting all about Halloween. Alec’s sense of responsibility and duty tended to rule his head.

With a flick of his wrist, the door shut behind him, and he shrugged his coat off, tossing it over the high back of one of his chairs, as he made his way over to the drink cart. He poured himself a stiff drink, and took it out to the balcony. The city was lit up, he could hear the chatter of groups of people who were out celebrating the holiday, at this hour- drunkenly and with great joy.

Miserable, he swallowed his drink, and returned indoors, abandoning the empty glass on the cart. He figured bed was the best place to be. Sleep the rest of the night away, wake up with Alec in his arms.

He returned to his jacket after nearly forgetting. He texted Alec, letting him know that he’d returned home. He carried his phone with him, since its battery was running at twenty percent. He paused at the bedroom door, he usually left it wide open, but found it closed. His wards were still up-

Slow, and quiet, he pushed open the door and peeked inside. Sitting with his back to the door on the center of the gold sheets was his Angel. Quite literally. Alec’s runes were a stark contrast to the fluffy wings he wore on his back, the gentle curve had feathers pointing to the shimmering white briefs he wore. A thin headband held up a cheesy gold halo, and Alec looked over his shoulder with a devious smirk, and shimmering silver eyeliner.

“Am I forgiven?” Alec asked, his voice soft, and hinted to his nervousness.

“I don’t know what I should be forgiving you for,” Magnus said, his eyes unable to stick to any one detail. “I’m not even sure of my own name right now.”

Alec beamed, and reached out for him. “Join me?”

Magnus, about to reach out, remembered his phone in his hand. Instead he used the quick open of the camera app and held it up. Alec just held the pose, and let him take the picture. Looking at the picture, then to the real thing, Magnus let out a breath and put the phone to the side. “You look incredible.”

“You didn’t dress up,” Alec said, a pout on his lips, even as Magnus’s hand slipped into his.

“It isn’t the same without you,” Magnus complained.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said kissing the inside of Magnus’s wrist. “I know how much you love this holiday, I should have set a reminder in my phone or something.”

“Considering you broke three phones last month, I’m not sure that would have helped,” Magnus teased.

Alec grinned, looking up at his boyfriend. “I didn’t break my phones. Demons did. Well, I kind of washed one and blamed a demon for it, so technically that-“ Magnus cut Alec off with a kiss. Alec moaned, leaning into it and shifted off of the bed to get closer, their bodies aligning. Magnus could feel how hard Alec already was, and pulled back to get a full look at his glorious angel.

Sinful was the word that came to mind. Alec’s long, lean muscles were on display, the dark runes were in beautiful contrast to his pale skin, and white wings. The briefs had a slight shimmer to them, and had a  darker wet spot- evidence of just how worked up his lover already was. He reached up and touched the golden halo, and Alec smiled- that wide, childlike grin. “It’s ridiculous, but I thought you’d like it.”

“I really do,” Magnus said, his hands caressing down Alec’s chest, around the straps that held the wings on. His fingertips traced the waistband of Alec’s briefs. Alec’s hips shifted a little, a needy sound escaping his lips. “So worked up.”

“I had to wait for you to come home,” Alec whispered. “And all I could think about was-“ his words were choked off with a moan as Magnus’s hand cupped him through the briefs.

“What were you thinking about, my Angel?” Magnus asked, crowding him, forcing him back. When Alec’s legs hit the bed, he gave him a gentle push. Most of Alec’s long legs were still hanging off the bed, but he laid back, staring up at Magnus with wonder and love. The halo had shifted on the fall, and had come forward a little.

“You. Want you,” Alec panted, grabbing Magnus’s arm, and dragging him on top. “Want you,” he repeated before capturing Magnus’s lips with his own, the kiss dirty, needy, and Alec’s hands wandered, grabbing Magnus’s ass and squeezing. “You’re wearing too much,” the words were panted against his lips. Alec’s hands yanked at the shirt, and two of the bottom buttons came off with his impatience, tugging the shirt up and over Magnus’s head.

With a quick, and well-practiced move, Alec flipped Magnus onto his back, and the Nephilim made quick work of his pants, and briefs. Without any warning, Alec took Magnus’s cock into his mouth, fast enough that he choked a bit, pulling back, before immediately returning to it.

“Alec!” Magnus shouted in alarm, but it did nothing to deter the quick, and messy blowjob. Alec’s mouth was unrelenting, the wet, hungry sounds left Magnus gripping the bedsheets, struggling not to blow in less than five minutes like a teenager. His legs shook, and he grabbed at Alec’s hair and pulled him back, needing a moment for composure. Alec gasped for air, his eyes a little watery, the lower line of silver eyeliner a bit smudged.

“You good?” Alec asked, his voice rough.

Magnus couldn’t manage with words, but nodded. He readjusted the halo, the headband having shifted during Alec’s movements.

Alec, seeming to know that he needed to cool down a little- not wanting it to be over so soon- pressed open mouthed kisses to the inside of his thighs, occasionally sucking a hickey into his skin, or nipping gently at the flesh.

“I love you,” Magnus whispered, reverently, speaking without thinking.

Alec’s eyes flicked away from the most recent hickey, and up to meet his loving gaze. The soft smile Alec gave made him feel more loved than any previous lover could.

Another sweet kiss, and another, trailing further down. “Gonna make you feel good,” Alec promised. Strong hands manhandled his legs, up. “Hold them.”

Magnus did as he was told, knowing just where Alec’s trail of kisses were leading. He tensed as Alec’s big hands spread him, his tongue dragged slowly over his hole. He knew Alec well enough to know it was a warning, a tease. His blue eyes were glanced up, checking in on him, before he settled down on the bed between Magnus’s legs. Alec wasted no time in devouring him.

Magnus let out a pleasured cry as Alec’s tongue, lips, and teeth got busy. His boyfriend always gave everything to whatever task he worked on, be it hunting demons, cooking dinner, or giving pleasure. That wicked tongue pressed inside, lapping at him, teeth grazing. His mouth left for a moment, and Magnus lifted himself to his elbows to see what Alec was doing. Fingers in his mouth, Alec glanced up at Magnus before pulling the spit covered fingers from his mouth.

The slicked middle finger tapped against Magnus’s hole, and he fell back to the pillows. “Oh fuck.” The press left him gasping for breath, Alec’s long finger slowly entering him. “Yes, yes, yes.”

“Tell me what you want, my Love,” Alec whispered, fingering him slowly.

“Want-“ Magnus gasped for breath, unable to think clearly.

Alec pulled his finger back, and gently rubbed around his opening. “Tell me.”

Magnus swallowed hard. The image of Alec with his fluffy white wings riding him made him groan. “Ride me, please.”

Alec smiled. “I can do that.” But his actions said something else as Magnus jolted, not expecting the heat of Alec’s mouth returning to his hole.

He shouted a curse, looking between his legs to find that Alec’s hand had disappeared under the band of the briefs, clearly prepping himself to ride him. Alec moaned dirtily against his hole, frantically licking and kissing the flesh. Magnus writhed under him, unable to keep still under the ministrations of Alec’s unrelenting mouth.

Alec gasped, and rubbed his face against Magnus’s thigh. It took him a moment to calm a little before he could switch positions. Pulling back, he stood on the bed, towering over Magnus who looked up at his Angel. Alec stripped off the briefs, and threw them off the bed, clearly not caring where they ended up. He dropped back down and crawled so he could sit over Magnus.

Taking Magnus’s cock into hand, Alec sunk down, slow and steady. Tight, too tight- Magnus grabbed Alec’s hips, and forced him to stop. He sighed, Alec tended to forget about his own pleasure and comfort during the act, and occasionally ended up hurt in the process. Once Magnus realized his inexperienced boyfriend tended not to know his own limitations- or more worryingly- ignored them, he watched for the signs, and took to protecting him.

“Want it,” Alec whined.

“I know you do,” Magnus said, trying not to laugh. “But you didn’t prep yourself enough.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“Take it slow, Alexander,” Magnus demanded. Surely knowing by now that disagreeing with that point could lead to no sex, Alec nodded. Magnus kept his hands where they were just in case, but Alec shifted up a little then down really slow- each time taking just a little more. “Good, so good,” Magnus whispered, thumbs caressing his boyfriend’s hips.

Alec leaned over, kissing him as he sunk down the rest of the way, groaning into Magnus’s mouth. He shifted to tuck his face into Magnus’s neck, but the halo got in the way, and thus ended up thrown across the room. Magnus rocked his hips and felt Alec’s stuttered breath against his neck.

“That feels so good,” Alec muttered between peppering kisses along his neck. Alec started meeting Magnus’s thrusts with those of his own, and leaned back, his hands pressing on Magnus’s chest as he started to ride slow and graceful, thighs straining to keep the pace. The feathered wings kept brushing against Magnus’s thighs.

There was a certain amount of awe that came with his pleasure, watching Alec’s body move sensually over his, the pleasure written on Alec’s face, eyes closed, head tipped back as he rocked his body. He looked down to where they were connected, to where he entered Alec’s body and they were one. Alec shifted a little, rebalancing himself, and let out a shout. “Oh.”

“Oh, there?” Magnus said with a little smirk.

“Don’t you even-“ but his half-assed threat was choked off by a the air being punched out of his lungs when Magnus thrust up at that same angle.

“Right there,” Magnus whispered, rocking his hips up as Alec kept himself still. “My Alexander, you feel so good.”

Alec’s fingers curled, nails dragging along his chest, body near shaking with pleasure. He whined Magnus’s name, a desperate cry as Magnus continued to nail his prostate dead on. Alec shook his head. “Can’t. Please.”

Magnus’s ring clad fingers wrapped around his lover’s cock, and the strokes matched his thrusts. “Let go, Alexander.”

Alec’s shout was more of a surprised sob of pleasure as he spilled over Magnus’s chest, and fingers. Magnus slowed his thrusts, and finally stopped when Alec’s nails dragged over him again. They both remained still for a minute before Alec lifted himself up, and dropped to the side, his one leg still over Magnus, and he panted trying to catch his breath.

Magnus smiled over at him. “You’re forgiven for missing the Halloween party. In fact, let’s only have private Halloween parties from now on.”

A breath, then a laugh, Alec’s breath evened out. “Hey, Magnus.”

“Yeah.”

Alec brought Magnus’s hand to his still hard cock. “Stamina rune.”

Magnus’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, fuck me.”

“That was actually my plan,” Alec said. “You sure?”

“Hell, yes!”

Where Alec always rode like he didn’t care about the abuse on his body, Alec always slid into him with a gentle reverence. The sweet, gentle glide is nice, but Magnus was already wound up, his heels dug into Alec’s ass. “Come on, I said fuck me!”

“Bossy,” Alec said with a smirk, on his knees, he grabbed Magnus’s hips, dragging him closer changing the angle, and making it easier to slam into him with every thrust.

The steady rhythm was effectively taking them both apart. The wet, slapping sound of their joining filled the room, a symphony of harsh breaths, and low moans.

The slow retreat, and quick thrust drove Magnus to the edge.

“You feel so good inside me.” He grabbed the strap of the wings, and used it to pull Alec down, their lips meeting hard, tongues battling for dominance, which Alec won.

Magnus found himself falling apart under his Angel, writhing under the pleasure he wouldn’t be able to take forever, and yet never wanting it to end.

“So good,” Alec muttered against Magnus’s lips. He looked down to where they were joined, and slowly thrust in, his eyes falling shut as he let out a long groan. “Fuck.”

“You like watching your hard cock sink into me?” Magnus asked, his voice low, knowing full well just how worked up dirty talk got Alec.

Alec nodded, and returned to watching his cock thrusting into Magnus.

“So big,” Magnus groaned.

Alec’s wide blue eyes flicked up to him, then back to their joining. “Mags,” Alec’s voice little more than a whine.

“I know, I know it feels so good,” Magnus said, his hands running down Alec’s well defined chest. “My beautiful Angel. Oh! Yes!”

“I-I- Magnus!“

“Take your pleasure, Alec, come on, fuck me hard,” Magnus urged him. Alec’s face scrunched, his lips parting as he tried to get enough breath, and Magnus knew Alec well enough to know he was close.

Alec’s hip lost their rhythm, slamming into him harder and faster than before. A wordless cry escaped those lips as the heat of Alec’s come spilled inside of him. Gently, Alec pulled back, and stared at Magnus’s hole, then to Magnus’s still hard cock.

“Your turn.”

“Alexa-“ His lover’s name died on his lips, exchanged for a wordless shout as Alec’s skilled mouth returned to his cock, while at least two fingers were shoved into his come filled hole. “Alec, Alec, yes, please, please make me come.”

Alec’s long fingers were absolutely relentless, almost punishing with their intensity. Magnus loved it. His hands tangled in Alec’s hair, encouraging the bob of his head, the sloppy wet sounds getting him closer. Alec moaned around him, lust filled blue eyes staring at him.

The heat around his cock disappeared when his eyes were closed for a minute, he glanced down to find Alec mesmerised by his fingers, and his own come covering them. Alec glanced back at him with wonderment before his mouth returned to its earlier task. The combination of Alec’s hot, wet mouth, and those talented fingers had him falling over the edge without warning.

Alec let out a startled choking sound as he pulled back just enough to catch his breath, and immediately wrapped his lips back around the head of Magnus’s cock, come and saliva mixing and spilling over his length, and Alec’s lips. Alec’s tongue slowly licked the mess off, humming happily as he did so, all while Magnus tried to get his brain cells to function again, and laid there with a dopey grin, his entire body tingling with the intensity of the pleasure.

“That was heavenly.”  

Alec laughed, his fingers slowly pulling out. “You’re not wrong.” He placed a sweet kiss on Magnus’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, you?” Magnus asked.

Alec let out an affirmative hum. “Could you,” he wiggled his fingers in an imitation of magic. Usually, he insisted on manual clean up. “I don’t think I can stand to get to the bathroom. My legs feel like Jell-O.”

Magnus chuckled, and cleaned them with magic, before snuggling up with his angel, the soft feathers rather comforting under his body. “Keep the halo too.”

“Just make sure no one sees that picture on your phone, and I’ll keep it all.”

“Deal.”


End file.
